Unexpectedly expected
by Violet Stwy
Summary: 30 Vicios Ja'far/Judal Ja'far lo sabe y en realidad es bastante obvio para todos. Judal tiene la autoestima muy por encima de las nubes, quizá mucho más arriba.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Receta para herir el orgullo

Tabla 30 vicios [comunidad de los 30 vicios LJ]

Fandom: Magi

Personajes: Ja'far + Judal [Mención de otros]

Beta: FanFiker-FanFinal

_236 palabras_

**Berry says, **estoy feliz de abrir este fandom tan raro…

.-.

Ja'far lo sabe y en realidad es bastante obvio para todos. Judal tiene la autoestima muy por encima de las nubes, quizá mucho más arriba.

Y no le importa demostrarlo, es algo normal ver a Judal vanagloriándose como un niño pequeño en cualquier lugar. A Sinbad le resulta muy gracioso como para preocuparse, a Kouen y toda la familia Ren, a excepción de Hakuryuu, están muy acostumbrados como para quejarse a estas alturas, Masrur presta más atención a lo que hace Morgiana y Aladdin y Alibaba están muy ocupados riendo como para decirle algo.

Pero todos están de acuerdo en que en algún punto, luego de verlo por mucho tiempo, puede resultar un poco molesto. Solo Ja'far sabe cómo darle uso a ese enorme ego. Es solo una simple receta.

—Está claro que es algo que tú ni siquiera puedes hacer.

Herir levemente el ego.

Desde el sofá Judal frunce el ceño y masculla una maldición.

—Estoy seguro de que Sinbad puede hacerlo en menos de diez minutos.

Y esperar.

Sonríe al escuchar el insulto dirigido hacia Sinbad y como ya lo suponía segundos después Judal, con una mueca molesta, aparece en la cocina.

—Yo puedo hacerlo en menos tiempo —asegura y arrebata la esponja de las manos de Ja'far.

Ja'far mira complacido al verlo lavar los trastes, cosa que, minutos antes, se había negado a hacer. Judal tiene un ego grande, sí, pero muy sensible.


	2. Control

Título: Como manejar un tornado

Tabla 30 vicios [comunidad de los 30 vicios LJ] #24 Control

Fandom: Magi

Personajes: Ja'far + Judal

Beta: FanFiker-FanFinal

_507 palabras_

Berry says,Dayan Walker, tu review me dio ánimo para seguir esto :)

Judal es como una llama, con solo un poco más de viento necesario pierde el control. Con dejarle a solas con sus pensamientos unos minutos al día basta para que se ponga a pensar en cómo incendiar ciudades.  
Es alguien tan complicado que, al menos tres veces al día, Ja'far se pregunta por qué gasta tanta energía en mantener una relación clandestina con alguien así.  
El sexo, se obliga a pensar, el sexo es bueno y que Judal sea controlable gracias al sexo también ayuda. Todo el meollo del asunto se centra en complacerlo, un Judal satisfecho es un Judal controlado. Y porque Judal es Judal, con el amor no le basta.  
Ja'far descubrió, aproximadamente al cuarto mes, que a pesar de todo, su pareja es una persona con gustos inhumanamente simples. Le gusta dar paseos largos, odia las verduras, adora los postres y el color rojo (le hace recordar algo relacionado con sangre y sufrimiento) y odia que le lleven la contraria. Ah, y las guerras; Judal ama las guerras, participar en ellas o provocarlas. Y ese era precisamente el problema.  
—¿Cómo que no puedes?  
Ja'far despegó la vista de los documentos que se suponía era Sin quien debía revisar y miró a su acompañante. Agradecía que su habitación estuviera lejos de las demás y que nadie pudiera escuchar los gritos de Judal.  
—No voy a decirle a Sin que invada Reim —dijo y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles.  
Judal se cruzó de brazos muy enojado, en parte también por el estúpido diminutivo _'Sin'_ que Ja'far parecía usar sin darse cuenta, él iba muy en serio. Esa vieja bruja de Scheherazade comenzaba a aumentar el poder del ejército de Reim, no es como si les tuviera miedo, sino que es mejor eliminar la plaga antes de que se esparza. Y si lograba volcar a Sindría a su favor, sólo por esta vez y porque su motivo era muy bueno, todo estaría resuelto. El beneficio de participar activamente en la guerra era solo un bono extra.  
—¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!  
_Control_, se repitió Ja'far tratando de ignorar los gritos. Hay que mantener el control. Él ya había visto a un Magi enojado y no creía que eso fuera bueno para el orden de su habitación, la vida de los demás habitantes del lugar o su propia cordura. Se levantó, tomó una capa negra de la cama y se la aventó a Judal.  
—Iremos a dar un paseo —informó. Probablemente, un poco de aire fresco calmara las cosas. Judal miró la tela en sus manos, de pronto la idea de invadir Reim perdía brillo ante el atractivo de un paseo nocturno.  
—Bien, pero yo diré a dónde vamos.  
—Por supuesto, solo cúbrete bien.  
Porque Ja'far sabía que el enfrentamiento con Reim era inevitable, que la guerra contra Kou también lo era, que en algún momento él y Judal estarán en distintos bandos y nada podrá cambiar eso; pero mientras pudiera tener un poco de control sobre el detonante de todo, solo mientras eso sucediera, disfrutaría la paz.

_Nox_


	3. Medicina

Título: Mejor que la medicina

Tabla 30 vicios [comunidad de los 30 vicios LJ]

Personajes: Ja'far + Judal [Juda enfermo, epico]

Beta: FanFiker-FanFinal (y te amotemoteamo!)

_263 palabras_

Berry says, Fui tan feliz con sus reviews!

—¿Estás enfermo?

Judal estornudó un par de veces y sacudió su roja nariz con una de las sábanas. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y su cara más pálida de lo normal. Asintió un par de veces antes de tumbarse en la cama, no su cama, sino la cama de Ja'far; en Sindría.

—¿Cómo puedes estar enfermo?

La voz nasal de Judal surgió de debajo de las sábanas, murmuró algo sobre dejar de ser bueno para nada y buscar algo para cubrirse más porque se moría de frío.

—Aunque sea un Magi puedo enfermarme —completó con voz ronca.

La idea de Ja'far distaba de ser esa, él iba más por aquel viejo dicho que rezaba: "Los idiotas no pueden resfriarse" o algo así.

—¿No hay médicos en Kou?

La mirada de odio de Judal le bastó para dejar de intentar persuadirlo de que volviera a casa, probablemente no quería que vieran a su poderoso oráculo goteando por la nariz. Suspiró y se acercó a la cama, no era la primera vez que veía a Judal sin su cabello perfectamente trenzado.

—Iré a buscar medicina, no te levantes —dijo pero una mano se aferró a su manga tan fuerte que lo haló hacia abajo donde Judal, ojos lagrimosos y nariz constipada, le besó con desesperación. Coló su lengua entre los labios de Ja'far y le saboreó el paladar. El beso terminó antes de que Ja'far pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y cuando lo hizo Judal respiraba con dificultad.

—Voy a acabar por enfermarme también —dijo con solemnidad. Judal sonrió con malicia.

—Eso es mejor que la medicina.

_Nox_

_Gracias a Tomomi Itano, Blackbell77 y _CharlotteDarcy (Mi inspiración es caprichosa, pero mira, si vino! xD)


End file.
